prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1975
This is a list of various things that took place in 1975. Significant events Unknown date :*Boston-based Big Time Wrestling ceases operations January :*6 - The team of Chiyo Obata and Kyoko Chigusa defeat American stars Peggy Patterson and Susan Green, two falls to one, in a women's tag team match at an International Wrestling Enterprise card in Tokyo, but the match outcome is marred by controversy when, during a brawl between the two teams at ringside during the third fall, Obata and Chigusa's cornerwoman interferes in the match on her team's behalf and attacks and bloodies Green by smashing her over the head with a metal bucket, enabling Obata to get the pin on the injured Green and claim a tainted win for her team :*29 - The Universal Wrestling Association (known in its home country of Mexico as Lucha Libre Internaciónal) holds its debut event at Palacio de los Deportes in Mexico City. NWA World Middleweight Champion Anibal retains his title against René Guajardo in the main event, while Mil Mascaras, Ray Mendoza and El Solitario beat Dory Dixon, El Canek and Suni War Cloud in a two out of three falls six-man match as part of the undercard February :*20 - A private jet plane carrying wrestlers Buddy Colt, Mike McCord and Bobby Shane, along with manager Gary Hart, crashes into the water near Tampa Bay, Florida after running into weather trouble. Shane dies in the crash when he drowns while trapped in the submerged plane, while Colt, McCord and Hart all escape with injuries. Of the survivors, Colt is forced to retire from the ring following the crash after suffering a badly-broken right ankle June :*4 - During an WWF All-Star Wrestling television taping at Hamburg, Pennsylvania, several out-of-control fans begin behaving violently in the arena at the end of a match between WWWF Tag Team Champions Dominic DeNucci and Victor Rivera and challengers The Blackjacks (Blackjack Mulligan and Blackjack Lanza), when Captain Lou Albano appears at ringside and becomes involved on the Blackjacks' behalf. The show abruptly ends shortly before things escalated into a near riot, and police are forced to use tear gas to get the crowd under control. Although footage is said to exist, it has never been aired, although the episode itself has been uploaded to various video sharing sites. October :*4 - Ric Flair, Johnny Valentine, Tim Woods, Bob Bruggers and David Crockett are all injured in a plane crash in Wilmington, North Carolina when the plane runs out of fuel. The plane's pilot dies two months later of injuries suffered in the crash, while Valentine and Bruggers are both forced to retire from the sport due to suffering broken backs (with Valentine also suffering paralysis due to a bone fragment wedging into his spinal column), Crockett suffers a dislocated shoulder and head trauma, and Woods suffers cracked and bruised ribs, a concussion and a back injury. Flair also suffers a broken back in the crash and is initially told by his doctors that his career is over, but he would defy the odds and return to the ring about four months later after going through rigorous physical therapy Births Unknown :*Kid Romeo (Miami, Florida) :*Trina Thompson (Shelbyville, Kentucky) :*Jullián Carrillo (Tijuana, Mexico) January :*20 - Eric Schwarz (Mainz, Rheinland-Pfalz, Germany) :*28 - Dean Roll (Dayton, Ohio) February :*15 - Eric Priest (Detroit, Michigan) :*22 - Andy Anderson (Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada) March :*17 - Andrew "Test" Martin (Whitby, Ontario, Canada) April :*14 - Lita (Fort Lauderdale, Florida) :*15 - Paul E. Normous (Queens, New York) May :*8 - Truth Martini (Hamtramck, Michigan) :*15 - La Parkita (Tetla de la Solidaridad, Tlaxcala, Mexico) :*17 - Alex Wright (Nuremberg, Germany) :*22 - Tracy Brookshaw (St. Marys, Ontario, Canada) June :*1 - James Storm (Franklin, Tennessee) :*11 - MsChif (Missouri) :*12 - Bryan Alvarez (Bothell, Washington) :*18 - Bam Neely (Robbinsdale, Minnesota) :*18 - Melissa Coates (Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada) July :*8 - Mr. Atlantis (Kitchener, Ontario, Canada) :*9 - Shelton Benjamin (Orangeburg, South Carolina) :*15 - Kara Drew (Morristown, New Jersey) :*17 - Daffney (Wiesbaden, Germany) :*17 - UltraMantis Black (presumably Pennsylvania) :*24 - Torrie Wilson (Boise, Idaho ) October :*7 - Terry Gerin (Dearborn, Michigan) December :*8 - Jerrelle Clark (Cleveland, Ohio) :*10 - Steve Bradley (Boston, Massachusetts) :*12 - Bobbi Billard (Austin, Texas) :*17 - Nick Dinsmore (Jeffersonville, Indiana) :*18 - Trish Stratus (Richmond Hill, Ontario, Canada) Deaths February :*20 - Bobby Shane 29 (Plane crash) July :*27 - Frank Hester (Car accident) :*27 - Sam Bass 41 (Car accident) :*27 - Pepe Lopez (Car accident) August :*19 – Jim Londos 78 (Heart attack) Debuts Events December :*December 6-December 18 – AJPW Open Championship League (Televised event) Title changes January :*1 - Harley Race is recognized as the first holder of the Mid-Atlantic version of the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (it is claimed that he beat Johnny Weaver in a tournament final in Tallahassee, Florida to win the title) :*20 - Guy Mitchell wins the NWA Pacific Coast Heavyweight Championship from Gene Kiniski in Vancouver, British Columbia :*29 - The Minnesota Wrecking Crew (Gene and Ole Anderson) are recognized as the first holders of the Mid-Atlantic version of the NWA World Tag Team Championship (it is claimed that they won a tournament in California to claim the title) February :*21 - Harley Race wins the NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship from Dory Funk, Jr. in St. Louis, Missouri; Abdullah the Butcher wins the NWA Georgia Heavyweight Championship from Rocky Johnson in Atlanta March :*9 - Paul Jones wins the NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship from Johnny Valentine in Charlotte, North Carolina :*19 - The NWA Mid-Atlantic title is returned to Johnny Valentine, who had demanded a review of his match with Paul Jones by NWA President Sam Muchnick, who ruled in favor of Valentine after it was found that Jones' title win came as a result of the referee not seeing Valentine put his leg on the ring rope when the referee counted the pinfall April :*21 - Don Leo Jonathan wins the NWA Pacific Coast title from Guy Mitchell in Vancouver May :*5 - Siegfried Steinke wins the NWA Pacific Coast title from Don Leo Jonathan in Vancouver :*13 - Dominic DeNucci and Victor Rivera win the WWWF Tag Team Championship from Jimmy and Johnny Valiant in Philadelphia :*15 - Wahoo McDaniel and Paul Jones win the NWA Mid-Atlantic World Tag Team title from the Minnesota Wrecking Crew in Greensboro, North Carolina :*30 - Bull Ramos wins the NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship from Dutch Savage in Eugene, Oregon June :*11 - The Minnesota Wrecking Crew regain the NWA Mid-Atlantic World Tag Team title from Wahoo McDaniel and Paul Jones in Raleigh, North Carolina :*29 - Wahoo McDaniel wins the NWA Mid-Atlantic title from Johnny Valentine in Asheville, North Carolina July :*3 - Johnny Valentine wins the NWA Mid-Atlantic United States title from Harley Race in Greensboro :*4 - Mr. Wrestling II wins the NWA Georgia title from Abdullah the Butcher in Atlanta (approximate date) :*11 - Abdullah the Butcher regains the NWA Georgia title from Mr. Wrestling II in Atlanta :*19 - Dominic DeNucci chooses Pat Barrett as his new WWWF Tag Team Championship partner after Victor Rivera leaves the WWWF August :*1 - Prof. Toru Tanaka wins the NWA Georgia title from Abdullah the Butcher in Atlanta :*9 - Jimmy Snuka wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Bull Ramos in Portland, Oregon :*10 - Gene Kiniski wins the NWA Pacific Coast title from Siegfried Steinke in Vancouver :*16 - The Crusher and Dick the Bruiser win the AWA World Tag Team Championship from Nick Bockwinkel and Ray Stevens in Chicago :*26 - The Blackjacks (Blackjack Lanza and Blackjack Mulligan) win the WWWF Tag Team title from Dominic DeNucci and Pat Barrett in Philadelphia September :*16 - Mike McCord wins the NWA Georgia title from Prof. Toru Tanaka (approximate date) :*20 - Ric Flair wins the NWA Mid-Atlantic title from Wahoo McDaniel in Hampton, Virginia; The Crusher and Dick the Bruiser win the WWA World Tag Team Championship from The Legionnaires (Sgt. Jacques Goulet and Pvt. Zarinoff Lebeouf) in Indianapolis, Indiana :*23 - Nikolai Volkoff wins the NWA Georgia title from Mike McCord (approximate date) October :*3 - Mr. Wrestling II wins the NWA Georgia title from Nikolai Volkoff in Atlanta :*4 - The NWA Mid-Atlantic United States title, last held by Johnny Valentine, is vacated when Valentine suffers a career-ending injury in a plane crash (see above) November :*8 - Nick Bockwinkel wins the AWA World Heavyweight Championship from Verne Gagne in St. Paul, Minnesota; Louis Cerdan and Tony Parisi win the WWWF Tag Team title from The Blackjacks in Philadelphia :*9 - Terry Funk wins the vacant NWA Mid-Atlantic United States title in a tournament final over Paul Jones in Greensboro :*27 - Paul Jones wins the NWA Mid-Atlantic United States title from Terry Funk in Greensboro; The Spoiler wins the NWA Georgia title from Mr. Wrestling II in Atlanta :*29 - Pepper Gomez wins the WWA World Heavyweight Championship from Ox Baker in Indianapolis December :*10 - Terry Funk wins the NWA World Heavyweight Championship from Jack Brisco in Miami, Florida See also Category:Wrestling Years